Tacos
by Spirit Elma
Summary: Words can start almost anything. But when two hikaris have a conversation of cute ways to get their yamis to notice them, it leads to their yamis having a talk of how to retaliate. 1st chapter Yugi&Yami, 2nd Ryou&Kura, the rest will be interesting,R
1. Taco

Spirit Elma: Hello and welcome to my first actual Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. kinda weird...you see my friend, Brandy, said taco in English today and I said "taco is a funny word, isn't taco a funny word?" so for the rest of class we said taco at the end of everything and I committed that I should write a fanfic for it, she said I should, so I am, and here it is!!!!!!

Yami: So what exactly are you up to?

Spirit Elma: singsong voice what do you think?

Yugi: not gonna be fun for us...

Spirit Elma: just for that YOU get to do the disclaimer.

Yugi: mutters Ra damn it!! normal voice Yu-Gi-Oh does not, thank Ra, belong to Spirit Elma, nor does The Mummy or The Scorpion King or Dr. Pepper, or the word taco.

.o0O0o.

Tacos

By Spirit Elma

"Yami, hello, you there?" Yugi waved his hand in front of his face, looking concerned but also kinda annoyed.

"Huh??? Yes, Yugi?"

'He finally snapped out of it!!' Thought Yugi.

"I been asking for the last five minuets if you want to watch The Mummy or The Scorpion King, well? Which one? and what's with the zoning out??"

"Oh that, I was thinking of funny words" he said grinning like, just a bit, a dummy...

To this Yugi just stared, with an eyebrow raised rolling his eyes. He set the DVDs down on the desk and sat down on the bed next to Yami, giving up on having a nice Saturday night movie with his boyfriend. The poor little hikari knew that when Yami started to think, he would _not _until he got Yugi's opinion, or drove him nuts with his game of 'annoy the hikari until he cracks'

But funny words...oh this would be one _fun_ evening.

"Okay, I'll bite, what funny words..."

"well...the funniest one I could think of is...Taco!!!"

HUGE ANIME SWEATDROP

"Ta...co...you sure Malik didn't clunk ya too hard with the sennen rod earlier at the arcade today" he started to check for a burse or bump on his yami's head.

"YUGI!! I'm fine!!," he insisted, "think of it, its funny, taco."

"You've been in the puzzle _way_ too long..."

Yami looked at Yugi and made that stupid little look that _always, frickin always _let Yami get his way and Yugi kicking himself for it later.

"Sorry Yami, I know that's a little sore spot of yours..." he looked sheepish and really sorry.

"Oh, that's okay, I think The Mummy, taco"

"What?"

"The Mummy, taco"

"Why do you keep saying taco?" he asked, smiling

"Because it's funny...and...it made you smile," Yami replied with a grin, he moved to pick up The Mummy DVD, "lets go downstairs, taco."

Yugi smiled and nodded as he stood up to follow Yami downstairs. He loved how no matter where they were or what they were doing, his yami could make him smile and feel loved and safe. He decided to go along with what his love was doing.

"Okay, lets go, taco." he grabbed Yami's hand and led him downstairs to the couch, were he put the DVD in the player.

"Hey, Yugi do you want some popcorn and soda, taco?" Yami asked as he got up and started toward the kitchen.

"Sure, Dr. Pepper, taco"

"Okay, anything else, taco"

"Some leftover pizza would be good, taco" by now he had started to giggle at the word that he and his boyfriend were using.

"Right, taco" a few minutes later he came in with a bowl of popcorn, four sodas, and half a pizza, grinning and chucking like mad, "here you go, laugh taco."

Now...Yugi lost it, he laughed and gasped for air while setting the things down on the coffee table. Yami flopped on the couch beside his little light, laughing as hard as ever, joining Yugi.

Yami grabbed the remote and played the DVD. They let the advertisements play so their laughter could die down, and it did. By the time it started, they were both snickering and catching their breath. But it did not stop, every time they committed on the movie or asked something of each other, they ended it with "taco" therefore the snickering never did stop completely. If it did Yami would say something ending with "taco" to start Yugi up again. And in both their minds they knew that they would end up doing this with another word next week, whatever they did or wherever they went.

.o0O0o.

Spirit Elma: Well...how was it...please review!!!!puppy eyes I can write more chapters with the other yamis and hikaris like this if you people want em!!

Yugi: Yes, please...it make her so happy!!

Yami: Press the purple button, please!!

THANKS


	2. Poke

Spirit Elma: yea!! UPDATE Thank you YugiLou!! have no idea how happy I am that someone actually _wanted _me to write another chapter (granted it took a while to write, type, and get internet access to post...dumb computer --;;; )

Sember: yeah...and...why couldn't you use the school's? Oh, yes...you lost you jumpdrive...hehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Spirit Elma: GLARE WOULD YOU SHUT IT!!

Sember: flench ummmm...no??

Spirit Elma: smacks forehead you...I...just...gahhh! forget it on with the story!!

Sember: one quick thing PLEASE READ THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T KISS an' review...doesn't even have to be a nice one...huh??please...Spirit and her friend were up late typing it...

Spirit Elma:_ SEMBER_!! WE DO _**NOT **__**BEG**__**!!**_

Chapter Two-Ryou and Bakura

(O).(O)

It was a beartiful fall afternoon. The trees in the park were already changing color and dropping their leaves to the ground. The air was just a little cold and children ran around playing while their parents sat and talked. There were many couples out enjoying the nice, quiet atmosphere of the park and..."Ryou, why in Ra's name are we out in this FING cold!"...were staying far, far away from the couple by the fountain. They looked like a strange couple, they both had sholder length white hair and looked more like a set of twins then a couple, the slightly taller one had a rather large and foul mouth. Hence why they had a radiance of around 30 feet with no other people around.

"Bakura, quiet down, you're disterbing all the other people..."he shot an apoligetic look to a group of teens passing by. Of course they quickly left the area.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "you see, no one is around becouse you're being so _loud_."

Bakura growled. "But why are we out, it's too cold..." Ryou looked looked at him like he had two heads.

"You were a tomb robber, for Ra's sake, I'd imagine that the tombs were pretty cold!"

Bakura was, for once, at a loss for words, he just stod there for a minute trying to think of somthing to say. Just then the wind had blown, which made Bakura shiver and sneeze slightly, needless to say...Ryou caved.

Sigh "Kay Kura' you win, lets go back to the apartment"

Bakura practically jumped up and almost made Ryou fall into the fountain, of course he couldn't let his little hikari get wet and catch cold, could he, after all, it could put a damper on other... 'activities' they could do later...

Five minutes when they entered their apartment, Bakura quickly turned up the heat, leaving Ryou to giggle at his antics.

"Okay, happy now, 'Kura?" The only answer he got was a huge grin and to be led into the kitchen. Ryou just shook his head and smiled...than muttered something as he started some pasta. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, Hikari?" he asked, which made Ryou jump.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Ryou squeeked out. 'Kura's smile quickly turned smerk as he snuck behind his hikari. He then went to grab Ryou around the waist, which nade the poor boy jump.

"Please tell me what you said." Bakura wispered into Ryou's ear, and creeping him out a bit. After all, 'Kura almost never acted like this...Ryou sighed in defeat as he turned in his Yami's arms, resting his head on 'Kura's chest, he answered

"Poke."

Bakura's eyes went blank with confusion. Finialy he came up with an answer.

"Wah...??" And that sent the Hikari into a giggle fit, which confused Bakura even more and put him on defensive. "What? Ryou are you feeling all right."

He laughed, "Yes, 'Kura, I feel great...poke," then turned to pick up the microwave dinners and put them on the table.

'Kura slowly followed, "Are you sure the Pharaoh or miniPharaoh didn't put you up to something..." he sat down and started to eat.

"Yes, and since you brought it up, we're going over tomarrow poke'' and he hid a smile by taking a bite of potatos.

Bakura growled under his breath, knowing he wouldn'g get out of it. then pondered his lights actions...'What the hell. I think he's going mentle. I'm so proud-wait...he couldn't, _he wouldn't_, on second thought, he would, could and is...oh well, better for me if I play along'

"Bakura, earth to Bakura...poke" then actually _poked _him.

'Kura smerked "Yes Ryou, poke?"

Ryou beamed. 'HAH I was right' Bakura thought. "So Ryou you want to watch some tv, poke"

"Sure poke" he got up and pitched the tvdinner trays, then followed 'Kura to the couch. He snuggled next to his yami, when he felt him viberating with laughter. "What is it 'Kura poke?" Ryou asked with those big doe eyes of his.

"Well, for starters, you're cute and creative when it comes to getting my attention" he replied and kissed the top of Ryou's head. "Poke." Kura added.

So there they sat on the couch for a majority of the night. Sitting on the couch, cuddling and teasing each a bit when the word 'poke' sounded really funny at the end of something. And it was on the couch that they fell asleep, in each others arms.

End Chapter 2.

Spirit Elma: So. feedback in the from of a review would be great.(puppy eyes)

Sember: please, she drives me nuts...

Spirit Elma: you already are.

Sember: :P if I'm nuts, then you're in need of a soft white room.

Spirit Elma: I know I am, anyway...Thanks for reading, Chapter 3 will be up hopefully sooner then this one...JA!!


	3. Innocent Hikaris? Apparently not!

**Spirit Elma: _HELP!!_** **I am having some issues...number one: how the heck do you get the asterisk star thingy to stick, the underscore thingy, and that little up arrow head thingy to stick on the documents(or any other of the shift number symbols for that matter, some work, others don't). Two: is there a way to tell if the page break line is working BFORE you post something. Three: why does this process have to be so Ra damned complex!! (I can't make my mad face cause stuff will not stick...)Its annoying and I have no clue, I've tried, I know its most likely so simple, I'll kick myself...but...thats the way of this cruel, tormenting world...That and...I couldn't get a computer to work as it should if my life depended on it...dumb thing...and I just made the Computer Gods mad, I know they shall punish me soon...now back to the program...**

Sember: look out, she's back...

Ember: too bad...

Spirit Elma: (blank face)

'Kura: Why?

Yami: Please no...

SE: ALL RIGHT, THATS IT!! no miss nice author!!

All: (gulp)

SE: ITS SUMMER BREAK, WOOHOO!! I'm so bored… I'm 'kay now….ON topic...enjoy the chapter!!

Ember: I wonder how smart people who read fanfiction is? Do they have brain?

Sember: Well it depends…on how much fanfiction they read on a daily basis.

Ember: good one, sis!

Ryou: Umm…Ember, technically its 'I wonder how smart people who read fanfiction are?" so are you not that smart? Because you really cannot use proper grammar.

Ember: Shut it Albino Boy!

SE: (sigh)(Ignores them.) OH! Btw. I now have Microsoft works word processor SPELL CHECK!! weeeeeee!! I so desperately need it, huh?

Chapter three: innocent hikaris? Apparently not!

0600. Saturday.

Cherry Wood Apartments.

Apt. 23, Second Floor.

Bakura's Bedroom.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEPBEEP. BEEPBEEPBEEP. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBE-**CRASH!!**-_eeeooppp…._

"Ra dammed clock!!" Bakura muttered as he fell back on his pillow and went back to sleep, or so he wished to. Just as he closed his eyes and relaxed, who should enter but his "sweet and innocent" hikari.

"Bakura, wake up!! You should have been up ten minuets ago! **What are you doing asleep**!!" Ryou stormed to Bakura's bed and pulled the covers off of the startled thief, as well as pull his pillows away, leaving his head to bang on the mattress.

'Please Ra, I'm sorry for my past behavior, I'll do anything you want, Just strike Ryou down and let me _sleep_…' The poor thief thought as he groaned and cracked his eyes open to reveal a VERY pissed off Ryou. And that is when it occurred to him….the mind link was _completely __**open.**_

Ryou glared down at his yami. He was going to be nice, but not now…"So," Ryou started, "You want Ra to strike me down, huh?" he had pleasure when Bakura gulped and his eyes went wide with fear.

"No?…" Now Bakura was good at talking his way out of things, except…when it come to Ryou. His mind was, for once, a blank for a plan.

He was quite shocked to hear Ryou laugh.

"Hahahahaha," Ryou sat down on the bed and poked Bakura, "I am sorry, but you should have seen your face, it was hilarious!"

"Wah…" 'Kura just stared, his half asleep mind trying to distinguish what the heck was going on. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, no strike that-you mind, just get dressed and come down for breakfast, then we will be on our way to Yugi's" with that said he ran from the room with the excuse of fixing breakfast. Then 'Kura's mind clicked in to gear.

"WHAT!! I AM _**NOT **_GOING TO THE PHARAOH'S AND MIDGIT PHARAOH'S _HOUSE_!!"

--Thirty minuets later--

"I can't believe I'm here…"

The pair were currently standing in front of the Kame Game Shop. Ryou sighed, his yami had been a horror to get here, yelling and complaining the entire way…he sighed again as he rang the doorbell.

0600. Saturday.

Kame Game Shop.

Second floor, third door on the right.

Yami's room

Yugi stood outside Yami's door tapping his foot waiting for an answer. This was the fourth time in ten minutes he had knocked on the door. He knew the alarm went off, he set it himself while yami was eating dinner last night, and he never checked it before bed.

"Yami, if you don't open the door in five seconds, I'M COMING IN!!," he then muttered under his breath, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" he turned the knob and was met with the sight of Yami sleeping in his bed. What was strange was, the clock was nowhere in sight…whatever…

Yugi stood there for a minute, thinking, then smirked (which was dangerously close to Bakura's) he staked over and pull open the curtains, causing Yami to flinch. Then went to the other side of the room, got a running start and jumped. He, of course, landed on Yami with a flop and a yell.

"YAMI, WAKE UP!"

It was…effective…to say the least.

Yami woke with a start.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!! WHATS GOING ON!!" then he heard laughing. Bug-eyed and breathing heavily he turned to see Yugi, who was laughing hysterically. He caught his breath and glared at his "innocent" hikari.

"And just what is so funny, Yugi?" The hikari stopped laughing and leaped off the bed, then turned to look at Yami.

"It's your fault for not waking up on time" he chided

"Rrrriiggghhttt, and why, pray tell, must we wake so early on a Saturday?" Yami asked while trying to straiten out his hair with a brush.

Yugi pouted and Yami caught the look, which was gone soon as it was there. He rolled his eyes, "What did I forget…" Yugi grinned and Yami regretted it.

"Ryou and Bakura are coming over today!"

"WHAT, WEDSDAY IT WAS JUST RYOU, WHEN DID THE TOMB ROBBER GET ADDED TO THIS!!" He looked out the window as if Bakura was there and he could finally be rid of the thief, no such luck.

Yugi just sighed. "Actually, Bakura was coming then too, I didn't tell you."

"Why?"

"I knew you'd try to get out of it, they'll be here in, oh thirty minutes."

"Damn," Yami muttered under is breath, then looked as if he remembered something, "Shoot, I need a new clock…"

That got Yugi's interest, he wondered where the clock was. He had a feeling he wouldn't like it though. "Hey," he started, "What did happen to your clock?"

Yami froze, like a kid being caught taking a cookie before dinner, he looked at Yugi and tried to look innocent, it did not work like he would've liked it to.

"Ummm…" He grinned sheepishly, "It's kinda….well…it was like…ummm…well-"

"-Yami, just spit it out!"

"Its in the Shadow Realm." He said very quickly, then flinched…with good cause.

"Its where!! Yami…you can't just send things to the Shadow Realm, we talked about this after the microwave incident! And the Toaster, fridge, TV, electric can opener, electric toothbrush, CD player, tape recorder, self cleaning fish tank, cash register," all the while counting off with his fingers, "computer," He looked as if he lost a friend when he said that one, "cell phone, that talking BEWD toy, blender, mixer, now a clock, and Yami the Shadow Realm just doesn't NEED a junk yard, so stop trying to make one!"

"Sorry Yugi, but it wouldn't be quiet and I was tired."

"Yami," Yugi sighed, "I turned on the alarm so you would wake up, remember…"

"I do now?…"

Yugi shook his head at Yami as he got up and jumped around trying to get ready to meet the bane of his existence-err-Bakura in only thirty minutes.

(S&E/N((Sember and Ember Note)): The ominous thirty minutes…BUHHAHAHA!!

SE/N((Spirit Elma Note)): Would you two zip it!! Your comments are _not_ needed during this time, so HUSH!

S&E/N: all right, all right…kill joy…"

SE/N: Oh, I'll kill some_two_ if you _two_ don't shut up.

S&E/N: silence)

A few minutes later Yami walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Yugi was already there eating a bowl of cereal and a…piece of pineapple? He shook his head of fixed his own bowl of cereal, turning down the fruit that Yugi offered him. With a sigh he sat down and ate, all the while watching the clock, counting down till doom day-ummm, I mean - till Bakura arrived.

"Yami," Yugi said bluntly, "He's not going to kill you--now…Ryou's done a really great job of getting him under control, he doesn't even kids at the park to the Shadow Realm anymore."

Yami groaned, " I know, I know, and he loved to do that…still I don't like him and he doesn't like me, at all!"

"But you love me and Bakura loves Ryou, so you're not going to do anything to each other because it would upset us." Yugi said a bit too brightly for it being early morning.

"And that is the only reason." Yami added. He smiled when Yugi grinned.

Then the doorbell rang. Yugi bounced up to go and get the door, while Yami ran for cover in the living room, hoping to avoid the thief as long as he could.

"Coming" Yugi yelled as he neared the door.

When he opened it he saw Ryou, Bakura was a far as he could be, which wasn't far. Ryou had grabbed him by the collar and keeping him, literally, at arm's length of the Game Shop. Needless to say, Bakura was not happy that he wasn't able to get away.

"Hello Yugi!" Ryou chirped, "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yeh, it is!" Yugi instantly had a hyper boost by seeing his fellow hikari, "Good morning Ryou! Hey Bakura!"

Bakura faked a smile and in a strained voice replied, because if he didn't Ryou'd make him, "Hell…o…Midget-uh-Yugi" Ryou frowned at the almost slip of Bakura's name for Yugi, but at least he was trying.

"Come on in guys!" Yugi moved out of the way so they could enter.

"So, Yugi, where's Yami?" His question was answered when they walked into the living and Bakura growled.

"Hello _Bakura_" The Pharaoh was leaning on the back of the couch with his arms folded across his chest, looking straight into Bakura's eyes with a glare that would make a normal person shriek back, or turn tail and run.

"_Good_ _morning_ _Pharaoh_" His tone, and eyes, matching Yami's, the glare was the same, but with a hint of murder added to it.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other with the same unsure expression. Then Ryou elbowed Bakura in the gut.

"Bakura, remember…be nice." Ryou muttered as Bakura, not looking away from Yami, rubbed where he was hit. Yami smirked.

That was when Yugi, not being next to Yami, elbowed him via the mind link. "Yami, remember…be nice." At this both hikaris smiled, the yamis broke their staring contest to answer, to their dismay, at the same time.

"Yes Ryou/Of course Yugi" The contest resumed, with a new passion.

"Well, today is going to be fun…" Ryou put as sarcastically as he could.

Yugi gave a forced grin, "Well, at least they're not fighting," he said hopefully, "Yet…"

Ryou nodded in agreement before they went to the kitchen to talk, leaving their yamis to either keep staring or talk, civilly, to each other and not start a Shadow Game.

End Chapter Three.

SE: wow…

Sember: didn't know Spirit Elma had it in her

Ember: whoa. Almost 5 and a half pages…1606 words in one chapter…whoa…

SE: glare okay, its not **that** big a deal…it is long… I don't know if you people out there should get used to this or not, still new and all…we'll see!

Yugi/Ryou: Review Please!! (puppy eyes)

Yami/Bakura: awe…how can you resist _that…_

SE: Next chapter up as soon as I get the nerve to type it/think of it…(grin) BYEBYE


	4. The Yami’s Scheme

SE: hehehehe updating is so much fun....I'm am so, so sorry that I haven't done this sooner....I really am...I feel horrible...(sob) BUT ENJOY!!! I really will try to update sooner!!!

* * *

Chapter four: The Yami's Scheme.

Yami stared at Bakura.

Bakura stared at Yami.

All in all, not much was going on. The Hikaris had long since gone to the kitchen to talk, leaving the Yamis alone, which was a 50/50 percent chance of a fight, depending on if one of them wanted to face their light's wrath.

Oh, how Bakura wished that he could teach the insufferable little pharaoh before him a lesson. Sure he had gotten over their 5000 year past (well…at least for the whole 'You destroyed my life, so I'll destroy yours thing.) But he still **hated** the idiot with a passion. And it hadn't helped that his Ryou was _friends_ with the midget pharaoh.

Of course there was the 'pharaoh and the thief king' relationship between the two. Needless to say, it did not help things diplomatically, or in any way really…

Poor Yami would be just all to happy to ignore the other's presence entirely, to his dismay, he couldn't. Not when he was left alone with him and expected to be nice. No, he was not happy, not in the least.

They both snapped out of it when they heard their respective light's laughter coming from the next room. Slowly, very slowly, the sat down on opposite sides of the room. Bakura was the first to speak.

"Why must we always be present when _they_ want to get together and do something?" he grumbled in a sour tone.

"How should I know?," Yami replied while rolling his eyes, "Who can understand their thought patterns, thinking we can stand each other while they talk about Ra knows what…what _**do**_ they talk about?"

Bakura growled, "I don't know, but I do know how we can find out." a mischievous grin was slowly spreading across his face as he worked out his plan, only to stop when he saw the pharaoh.

He had a serious look on his face, like what ever Bakura wanted to do, he wouldn't get to do it. Then, to Bakura's surprise, it faded and was replaced by a look of deciding to do something illegal or not. What came out of his mouth is what really surprised him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You mean to say that you will work with me?" Bakura was shell-shocked, the _pharaoh_ with the same goal as him? This could end _very_ well, or _**very**_ badly…

Yami raised a eyebrow, "It depends on what you have planed. So, are you going to explain or not?"

Well, this was certainly an interesting turn of events.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen.

Ryou sat down at the table, Yugi following a minute later with two glasses of tea for them. Yugi sighed at he sat down.

"Well, there's no yelling yet" he tried to say cheerfully.

"Yugi," Ryou started, "you know as well as I that that could be good or bad." Ryou took a sip of his drink.

"True."

So there they sat, just talking about random topics ranging from school to which was a better band. All the while keeping part of their senses open for detecting the Shadow Realm.

All the while they were unaware of two sets of eyes watching them, listening to their every other week get together talk.

* * *

Yami narrowed his eyes at the idiot beside him, "How is any of this of use again?"

The thief swallowed a growl and rolled his eyes, "Shut it, baka, the topic's changing"

* * *

Yugi and Ryou talked for an hour and a half. The topic? Cartoons. Needless to say, the Yamis were tired and nodding off. So much the even Bakura missed the change of talk in the kitchen.

"Okay, they are being _way_ too quiet, don't you think?" Yugi looked a bit worried and started to freak a bit. Ryou frowned and bit his lip.

"Yes. I mean we usually at least hear some complaints within the first two hours…" He started to look toward the living room. There was a thump, a muffled voice, and a lot of shuffling. Ryou look at Yugi and raised his eyebrow.

Slowly they both stood and walked into the living room

(about 15 seconds before)

'Not good' Thought Yami in a panic. He tuned back in when he and Bakura was mentioned once more. Thinking quickly the thumped Bakura over the head, effectively waking him up with a yell. Yami saw that coming and coved the thief's mouth. Thankfully, Bakura caught why he was hit. They both scrambled.

(present)

When Yugi and Ryou entered to living room, they were sort of shocked. Their Yamis were sitting on opposite sides of the coffee table, with Bakura shuffling a deck of playing cards. Yami waiting patiently, then he looked up.

"Oh, Yugi, Ryou, are you two done already?" Silently the two nodded in confusion.

"So I'll talk to later than Yugi?" Ryou acquired slowly.

"Umm…Yeah, guess so…"

"Right, Bakura, You ready?"

Bakura looked up from shuffling. "Yes Ryou, in a moment, I need to speak with the pharaoh." He didn't sound menacing, but innocent? Something was up. He and Yugi stared at each other while Bakura and Yami walked into the kitchen.

"They think something is wrong…perfect!" Bakura gave a grin the _almost_ made Yami want to back away.

Thinking that he would regret it he asked: "What's 'perfect' Bakura?"

"Simple. We keep up the buddy act and frighten our lights a bit." Still grinning like a demon.

"Why?"

The thief made a tisking noise. "Come on pharaoh, loosen up!" Yami eyed the other before sighing.

"Fine."

They both walked back to the living room. Yugi was on the couch and Ryou was by the door. The Yamis both went to their respective lights.

"Okay Ryou, I'm ready to go now." Ryou nodded and called good bye to Yugi. Bakura did the same to Yami. Yami and Yugi both yelled good bye back. All the while the same thought was going through the Hikari's minds: 'What the heck in going on???"

The Yamis smirked. Revenge is great…

* * *

SE: Review please!! Loves!!! oh and THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS SO FAR!!!! gonna try to respond from now on, been kinda hecktic....


End file.
